Valentine's Day Mood Swings
by C1ndy3lla
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Severus Snape is in a foul mood...that is, until he is unexpectedly visited by our favorite know-it-all with some ideas on how they should spend the holiday! A fluffy, smutty, Valentine's day story. HG/SS


A/N: This is just a fluffy little Valentine's day story complete with some lemons! I have a few ideas for a few more chapters if you think I should continue! Let me know if you want more!

Severus Snape stalked down the corridor, his cloak billowing behind him with each purposeful stride. As he walked, he would periodically stop to peer behind a curtain or into an alcove in an attempt to catch any students engaging in prohibited amourous activities. He had been suprised thus far only to have found a Ravenclaw couple partially divested of their clothing, and the Gryffindor quidditch captain with one of the Hufflepuff beaters hands in each other's trousers, clearly engaging in an altogether different form of 'beating'. It was Valentine's Day, and unfortunately he was assigned the unhappy task of patrols for the evening. It seemed to Severus that he had taken more than his fair share of patrols on this particular holiday, likely as he was the perpetual bachelor in the castle and he outright refused to participate in any social drivel such as the 'Galentine's' as some of his female colleagues had proportedly begun celebrating in recent years.

For a fleeting moment after realizing he may actually survive the venom of that damnable snake in the Shreiking Shack at the end of the war 7 years ago, Severus thought that he might have a chance at living a relatively normal and happy life. Without reason to cling to Lily's memory after Harry survivied and defeated Voldemort, Severus thought having his name cleared and being awarded an Order of Merlin would allow him to eventually pursue a normal relationship with a witch without the ghost of his past looming large. Thus far, life had yet to grant him the opportunity, and while in general he had become a much more subdued version of his caustic spy persona, his bitterness that so much time had passed without so much as a fling brought out the worst of his temper on Valentine's Day. At least he could be grateful that he'd been assigned the earliest of the evening rounds this year, and looked forward to swiftly returning to his quarters and enjoying a glass of wine while he indulged in the latest issue of _Potions Quarterly._

After finishing the last wing on one of his usual routes through the castle without finding any other errant students along the way, Severus began the descent back toward the dungeons and his living quarters. After months of recovery in Saint Mungos, Severus had seriously considered whether he wanted to return to Hogwarts and continue teaching. Several visits (and tearful apologies) from Minerva had eventually convinced him that he could turn over a new leaf as a professor and teach students the way he'd always wished to during his time as a spy. What had finally sealed his decision, however, was a visit from Miss Hermione Granger, who tentatively entered his hospital room a few weeks after he'd regained consciousness. She brought him a hefty stack of books and magazines she'd clearly curated based on what she knew of his interests, proclaimed sincerely that her faith in him had never waived, and expressed her hope that he would return to Hogwarts to teach as she would be returning to complete her NEWTs.

Severus had always felt particularly guilty denying Miss Granger the praise she rightfully deserved for her academic achievements in his classroom. He always thought she was a particularly gifted witch, even if she did lack originality of thought and preferred to regurgitate the reading material. He'd heard from Minerva how she'd used her cunning and brilliance to guide Harry through the perils of their year on the run, and he was curious if he could push her to show the same ingenuity in his classroom as well. He knew if she rose to the challenge, she could become one of the most formidable potions mistresses in the world, and after all of the acidic comments he'd spewed at her during her previous years as his student, he felt he owed her the opportunity now that he was able to develop her talents under his tutelage.

She surprised him even further when she required far less prompting than he'd initially though, as their year on the run had fundamentally changed Miss Granger's temperament in the classroom. She no longer waived her hand in the air incessantly, desperate to prove her knowledge. It seemed the trials she had faced along with Potter and Weasley had instilled in her a quiet confidence, which also manifested itself in her brewing as she subtly started altering the recipes in her textbook, adding or swapping ingredients in an attempt to achieve a more effective potion. She wasn't always successful, but he rewarded her curiosity by regularly inviting her to brew with him privately to discuss her theories and try new combinations after classes had ended for the day. It was during these sessions that he'd discovered her desire to become a healer after completing her NEWTs, and he endeavored to do everything he could to help her achieve this goal after graduation.

He also found that he started to take a greater interest in Miss Granger than perhaps was appropriate as her teacher, and over the course of her last year as a student, he found himself becoming friends with the young witch. Of course Severus would never have allowed it to progress beyond friendship while she was under his instruction, but in the following years as they corresponded during her healer training, he often found his mind wandering to thoughts of what it might be like to wrap her in his arms or awake to find her sharing his bed. He never acted on these daydreams, after all it wasn't as if she would actually reciprocate. He was old enough to be her father for Merlin's sake, but even so, Severus struggled to push the idea from his mind.

It became even more of a challenge this past year when Poppy Pomfrey had decided to retire, and the newly minted Healer Granger had been hired to take over her post. From the moment she entered the castle, she made it a point to have tea or engage in a chess match with the dour Potion's Master regularly, and he'd come to look forward to her company as well as their spirited academic debates (all in good fun of course). In truth, he knew he was falling for the young woman, but he assumed she was still seeing the youngest Mr. Weasley and vowed he would never do anything to compromise the friendship he shared with Hermione, as she had finally persuaded him to start calling her. Quite frankly, this explained the primary reason for his hostile mood this evening—he wished more than anything Hermione would return his feelings and he would be spending Valentine's Day curled up with her and a bottle or wine rather than his potions magazine.

As he continued his trek to his quarters, he noticed that the door to his office was ajar, and a soft glow from lit sconces emanated from the room. Assuming it was likely one of his Slytherins requesting his assistance as their Head of House, he sighed as he pushed open the door and gasped when he saw not one of his students, but Hermione in a stunning, emerald, cocktail dress. Her hair had been wrangled into an elegant French twist, and she wore peep-toed pumps in a coordinating green. The sweetheart neckline of the dress was complimented by a beautiful silver necklace that that fell just above her bosom, which Severus was having a particularly difficult time not staring at.

He stopped, momentarily stunned, before clearing his throat and asking, " Hermione, what brings you to my office this evening? Was there something you needed for the infirmary? Since it appears you have plans for this evening, I would be happy to drop off any necessary potions while you're away."

Looking slightly crestfallen, Hermione lowered her eyes to the floor, refusing to look at him when she replied, "I didn't come to ask you to restock the hospital wing Severus. I merely though...well...rather I hoped..." she trailed off, blushing so deeply it traveled all the way to her clevage, which Severus was still desperately trying to avoid looking at. It was bad enough he was lusting after a young woman 19 years his junior; he didn't need to act like such a lecherous old fool to boot. When she finally looked up again, her eyes were moist with tears as she said, "I'm sorry Severus. I see now that this was such a silly idea. I'll just go..."

"What was a silly idea, Hermione?" Severus asked gently as he took a step toward the young woman.

"I just thought...well...I rather got the impression..." Hermione fidgeted uncomfortably as she attempted to explain until she finally huffed, looked him straight in the eye and said, "I hoped that maybe you wanted to spend Valentine's Day with me as much as I wanted to spend it with you, so I thought I would come and see if you would care to join me for a late supper in my quarters, but I can see now it was all a rather silly idea..." she trailed off as she crossed one arm over her stomach to clutch her other arm at her side. "I'm sorry to have bothered you, Severus." She started to cross the room toward the door as she spoke. "I'll just go..." she trailed off as she walked briskly around him toward the door leading to the corridor.

Severus paused momentarily, stunned that she would want to spend the evening with him. Could it be? His heart swelled with hope that maybe, just maybe she did return his affections. Almost too late, he spun on his heel and grasped her hand as she made to pull the heavy dungeon door open. "You wanted to spend Valentine's Day with me? I thought you'd be off with Mr. Weasley or another beau?" He questioned, nearly holding his breath as he waited for her response. She turned back to him biting her lip as she slowly shook her head, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Severus..." she started quietly, more unsure than he'd ever heard her sound in years of friendship, "I didn't know how to tell you. I don't want to ruin our friendship, so if you don't feel...if you don't want...I can't bear to lose what we have," she said, eyes welling with tears again. "I've been falling in love with you Severus, for quite some time now. There's no one else...I'm afraid no one holds a candle to you when it comes to my affection."

Without years of occlumency training, Severus would have never been able to hide the pure elation he felt in that moment. It was as if the earth stopped spinning, and everything before this moment didn't matter. He took another tentative step toward Hermione, and gently lifted her chin to meet her eyes momentarily before he lowered his face to hers and captured her lips gently in a kiss. After a few moments the two pulled apart, both a bit breathless despite the tentative nature of the kiss. Hermione stared at him questioningly for a moment before Severus finally spoke.

"Hermione, I've been falling for you for years. I never thought...I couldn't fathom that you...with all your youth and brilliance would want me," he could feel the heat rising in his cheeks as he spoke, but before he could continue, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, far less tentatively than he had kissed her.

He deepened the kiss, wrapping one arm around her waist and pulled her to him as he ran his tongue along the seam of her lips, requesting entrance. She opened her mouth as she ran her fingers through his hair (which was decidedly shorter and less greasy than it had been during the height of the war), and pressed her body against his. His reaction in his groin was immediate as he broke the kiss and took a step back, leaning against his desk and panting heavily, attempting to bring his body back under his control. "I'm sorry Hermione. I don't want you to think I can't wait until you're ready for...well...anything physically..."

She took a step toward him, and drew him to her, kissing him again. "If you think *kiss* for one minute *kiss* I don't want you *kiss* you are daft, Severus Snape." She pulled him down to meet her lips again as this time she deepened the kiss and ground against him, eliciting a shuddering breath from the normally completely composed man. He pulled back for a moment to meet her eyes, still holding her close, and she continued, "I know you Severus. We've known each other for years and I know this is what I want. I know _you _are what I want." That was all the motivation he needed. He swiftly gathered the witch in his arms, kissed her soundly, and strode into his chambers with her.

He paused momentarily at the threshold of his bedroom, wondering if this wasn't just a very realistic dream when Hermione brought his face to hers again, kissing him soundly before he realized that none of his dreams about making love to Hermione felt this real. He carried her to his bed and laid her down gently as he began to undo the numerous buttons on his frock coat and removed it, unveiling a white button down shift which he promptly untucked from his trousers before Hermione rose to her knees and stilled him with her hand. "Please Severus, let me?"

His eyes met hers again, and he marveled at how beautiful she looked with her hair slightly mussed and her lips slightly swollen from his attentions as she started to slowly unbutton his shirt and pull it off, taking note of the numerous scars covering his chest. Suddenly self-conscious, Severus looked away momentarily before she drew his face back to hers. "Look at me, Severus, " she said calmly. "You are beautiful...even your scars are beautiful to me. They remind me just how lucky I am that you survived to be here in this moment with me, and just how much you went through in your efforts to save us all. It reminds me of your bravery, and that bravery is incredibly sexy, Severus."

He dipped his head to hers and kissed her again, this time reaching around her back to unzip her dress and he pushed it down over her shoulders, revealing a matching green and silver lace bra and panties. "Did you choose these for me, Hermione?" he asked. She blushed and nodded in affirmation. "You have excellent tastes, my dear," he whispered as he ran his fingers reverently along her ribs. He traced her scar that ran from her collarbone down to her stomach, remembering Dolohov's curse that he'd help heal many years prior. He kissed the top of it gently before biting her neck gently as he undid the clasp on her bra and removed it from her shoulders. Her breasts were more glorious than anything he'd imagined in any of his dreams, and he savored them, taking them each in turn into his mouth and teasing her nipples with his tongue and teeth while he kneaded her other breast in his palm.

Hermione mewled at his attentions and arched her back up off the bed as he continued to tease her. "Severus," she panted, "more...please...more!"

Severus obliged by dipping his hand into her knickers and smirked at how wet he found her. "So wet for me already my dear?" he asked. "If I'd known how easily I could dampen your panties, I would have taken you into my bed years ago."

"Don't...ahhhh...tease...mmmmmmm," Hermione moaned as Severus dipped a finger into her tight channel. Her hips bucked involuntarily into his erect manhood which strained against his trousers, reminding Hermione he was still partially clothed. "I think I should even the score before we go any further, Professor..." she said wantonly as she began to undo the buttons. She pushed them off his hips and his erection sprung free which Hermione eyed hungrily. She grasped it, gently squeezing and gathering the bead of precum that emerged from the tip and using it as lubrication to continue her ministrations.

Severus groaned involuntarily as Hermione continued to stroke him. "Hermione, love," he said, gently grabbing her wrist and stilling her movements, "if you keep that up, this will be over long before either of us want it to be," he chuckled deeply. "Lay back and let me pleasure you, witch." He kissed her lips before he trailed kisses down her neck, then her breasts, her stomach, and finally stopped when he reached her mound. He slowly removed her knickers, planting lingering kisses where the fabric had just been. Finally he reached her glistening bud, which he kissed and then sucked as Hermione arched off the bed.

He continued his onslaught with his tongue until Hermione couldn't take it anymore. "Unnnnnnnnngggg...Merlin, Severus. I need you," she panted. "Please, I need you inside me" she moaned, gently pulling on his arms until he returned to kiss her swollen lips and guided his throbbing cock to her intense heat. He looked at her questioningly to confirm she still wanted to proceed, and after seeing her nod, he slid home. "Mmmmmmmmph, Severus you feel so amazing. I can't believe...Merlin this is incredible!" She moaned with pleasure as he stilled momentarily, feeling her tight heat surrounding him and marveling at how much he loved this beautiful woman beneath him. That moment cemented for him what he'd realistically known for a long time: he was irrevocably in love with Hermione Granger, and he'd do everything in his power to keep her in his life and in his bed as long as he lived.

At long last he finally moved and began to thrust into her as Hermione raised her hips and together they found their rythym. Before long, he could feel her walls fluttering around him as she cried out as they tightened around him, pulsing as she came and drew his orgasm out mere seconds after hers. He roared his release and remained above her, panting as they both came down from their highs. Realizing that his weight on top of her was likely uncomfortable, he rolled onto his side next to her as she turned to face him, gently stroking his hair as he wrapped his free arm around her back and pulled here close to him and kissed her.

As they fell asleep in each other's arms, Severus chuckled to himself, hoping this would be the last Valentine's day he would start in such a terrible mood. For now he had a witch to love, and he would do everything in his power to deserve her love in return.


End file.
